


Who is Iron Man?

by CrzyFun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tony Stark, News Media, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: After a three month imprisonment by terrorists, child genius Tony Stark was rescued by an unknown entity. Who is this Iron Man? The world wants to know.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107
Collections: Youngtonystark





	1. Iron Man

**SI Founder Found Dead**

By Kate Mallory - December 17, 2009

Today we mourn the loss of a technological superstar.

Last night, a car accident took the life of Stark Industries founder and CEO Howard Stark (age 87) as well as his wife Maria (age 79) and daughter Amanda (age 34). The family was reportedly on their way to the airport for a vacation in the Bahamas when, according to police representatives, one of their car’s tires blew out causing the vehicle to crash into a tree on the side of the road. Howard and Maria were pronounced dead on arrival while Amanda died en route to the hospital.

As Amanda was an only child and never married, the family is survived solely by her son, child genius and media rascal Anthony “Tony” Stark (age 8). A sudden illness had sprung up that morning, causing him to need to stay home with a family friend and saving him from the deadly crash.

Questions have begun to rise up over the future of both Stark Industries and the young Stark, but SI has only given a quick statement before closing all lines of communications for the time being. The statement, in short, revealed that Stark Industries COO Obadiah Stane would be taking over as CEO temporarily until Stark’s will can be seen to. Likewise, young Tony is set to remain with the mentioned unnamed family friend until such time.

Read on for a full obituary and discussion on what this could mean for the future of Stark Industries >>

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: A Stark Disappearance**

By Tech-miss - January 26, 2011

A late-night posting, I know, but I’ve got big news, readers! A leak from within Stark Industries has just revealed that the company’s prized heir is currently MIA on the other side of the planet.

Two days ago, Tony Stark had been in Afghanistan for a demonstration of the Jericho Missile -- a revolutionary missile system utilizing SI’s repulsor tech -- when the military convoy escorting him fell under attack. When backup arrived, many of the soldiers were either dead or injured while Stark was nowhere to be found. A team has already been formed for search and rescue, headed by Colonel James Rhodes: USAF officer, military liaison to SI, and friend of Stark’s.

That was all the leak was willing to say, but requests have already been flooding in for further comments from the airforce, SI, and Stark’s legal guardian Obadiah Stane so I’ll be sure to update you all the moment I get more information!

Comment down below with your thoughts and theories my fellow techies!!!

* * *

**The Child of Death Back From the Dead**

By Ryan Prince - May 2, 2011

The business and technology worlds are in a stir today and unsurprisingly it’s all due to Tony Stark.

The nine-year-old returned to the states today after having been rescued less than a week earlier from his three-month imprisonment at the hands of the Ten Rings terrorist organization. True to form, he immediately made a scene.

Mere moments after Stark was reportedly supposed to have stepped off his plane, his minder and personal assistant Virginia “Pepper” Potts reached out to the Stark Industries public relations department to call together a press conference for Stark. Bolts&Blogs was on the list and I was lucky enough to be free to represent the site even with the short notice.

Stark opened the conference without the usual flare that has become his signature over the past year, though he did start it by sitting down in front of the podium with a cheeseburger and asking everyone to join him on the floor. He explained it away as an attempt to make everything less formal, but the boy was (justifiably) visibly exhausted by recent events.

Little information has been revealed about Stark’s imprisonment, but it’s hard not to imagine what he might have gone through and his appearance only makes it worse. He was thin with malnourishment and the rush makeup job he had gotten hadn’t managed to completely cover the bruises across his face or his sunburned flush. One of his arms was tucked into a sling and his artfully styled hair was now long and limp. There was also a seriousness about him that looked alien on the formerly excitable and mischievous boy.

Once everyone but those operating cameras had sat, Stark then proceeded to greet his legal guardian, Stark Industries CEO Obadiah Stane (Why Stane hadn’t been at the airport to greet his ward sooner is unknown at this time), before setting into a monologue about his grandfather, the late founder of Stark Industries Howard Stark (More information here). He wondered over what Howard had thought about the company, if he had doubts or was as confident in everything he did as the news painted him.

He then mentioned the soldiers from his escort that had died due to, as reports have hinted, Stark Industries made weaponry, stating that the company had “grown from arming the knights into arming the dragons.”

When questioned about what had happened in Afghanistan, Stark answered as such:

“I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. I know I have no power to change the company until I’m legally declared an adult and can claim my inheritance, so that is why, effective immediately, I am leaving the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until such a time as I am capable of deciding what the future of this company will be, what direction it should take and is consistent with the highest good…”

Whatever more he had to say was lost as Stane escorted him off the stage into Potts’ waiting grasp. The man, despite his ever-present smile, had clearly been caught off guard by his ward’s statement and quickly concluded the conference.

As anyone who knows anything about technology could tell you, nothing worth talking about comes out of Stark Industries without the tiny fingerprints of the company’s resident genius on it, which begs the question of what this means for their weapons department? Will they still be able to stay ten steps ahead of their competitors without Stark’s designs? Where will Stark’s focus go now as Stark Industries has always been first and foremost a weapons manufacturer? I suppose we’ll have to wait and see.

[Subscribe] to Bolts&Blogs for the most up to date information from the world of technology and feel free to join the discussion down below!

* * *

**Hidden Hero**

By Tech-miss - June 27, 2011

New information has come out regarding Tony Stark’s rescue, readers, and it’s a doozy.

For starters, it wasn’t the USAF that did the rescuing.

According to the report published early this morning, an “unknown entity” (Let’s call him Uno) launched an attack on a Ten Rings base which the air force later realized was being used to hold Stark as well as a second unnamed prisoner (aka Doc) who had been brought in to treat the injuries he’d gained during his kidnapping. Uno then staged a rescue, freeing Stark and Doc before destroying the base. Afterwards, they watched over the two until a USAF chopper began to close in, at which time they took off and disappeared.

As far as anyone can tell from the report, the USAF doesn’t appear to have any idea who the rescuer is. Stark apparently didn’t have a clue and if Doc did, we’ll never know as he, unfortunately, fell unconscious shortly after being picked up due to wounds he received protecting Stark and died not long after while in surgery.

Of course that means theories abound. Everything from a secret SI black ops team to the stereotypical _ALIENS!!!!_ have flooded the forums. I’m particularly interested in one such theory that posits Captain America was the one to save them, if only because all the OP said to justify it was “Cap could do it!!!!!” and I find that hilarious.

Hopefully, we’ll get some more information soon. Here’s hoping Zombie Cap didn’t save Stark for his brains.

Comment down below with your thoughts and theories my fellow techies!!!

* * *

**Who is Iron Man?**

By CamicsComics - October 27, 2011

Hey there CamComs! Today’s post is going to be different from my usual stuff, but that’s because we’ve got confirmation that a real-life superhero is flying around!

Some background that you might be missing if you live under a comic book-lined rock like I do: Five months ago child celebrity and genius Tony Stark was rescued by an unknown person after he’d been kidnapped in Afghanistan. If you’re wondering who would think sending a nine-year-old into an active war zone is a fine idea like I was, then I’ve got two words for you: attempted murderer. But we’ll get to that.

Theories have flown about regarding who might have saved him, and today the world got its answer.

Well, at least we got his alias.

See, while the kid was in Afghanistan he found out his company’s weapons had ended up in the hands of the very guys who were keeping him prisoner. Since most of the weapons were his own designs, the kid understandably decided to leave the weapons business. Honestly, the kid shouldn’t have been there in the first place, but again, his legal guardian was super sketch.

Said guardian was Obadiah Stane. He’d been a partner to Stark’s grandfather Howard Stark and took over as CEO after the man’s death. He’d allegedly been a pseudo uncle to Stark’s mother so people said it made sense the man was given guardianship. Apparently those people never considered the millions of stories about evil uncles killing off their nephews to become king.

Honestly, from what I’ve read, I’m surprised Colonel James Rhodes wasn’t given custody. The guy was friends with Stark’s mother, had a rapport with his grandparents, and is still close with Stark.

Stane had never even met Stark until he was given custody!

I’m getting off track though.

Today during a press conference, Stark revealed that he’s been looking into the dirty weapons. A few days ago, his assistant Pepper Potts found evidence on Stane’s computer that not only has Stane been dealing under the table, but he had put a hit out on Stark. When Stane realized he’d been found out, he decided to finish the job. He attacked Stark and nearly killed him before using an experimental piece of SI technology to try to kill Potts and the agents (they didn’t say who the agents were with, just that they were agents) that had accompanied her to arrest Stane.

Which brings us to the reason for this post.

Apparently the person who had rescued Stark from Afghanistan had been looking into the weapons too and arrived at the mansion Stane and Stark shared just in time to save Stark. Using information the boy gave him, he then flew over to SI to take down Stane.

And yes, I did mean flew. Because this mysterious person the media had dubbed Iron Man is exactly what you’d expect from a name like that. He’s got a high tech suit of armor that can fly and shoot lasers!!! Like I said real-life superhero! Not only that, but he’s got a team of robots to back him up.

Don’t believe me? Look it up! Stark leaked pictures online of said Iron Man taking down Stane to prove he’s not just some kid telling stories, which was quickly followed up by a bunch of different people posting their own pics all over social media to back him up.

When questioned on Iron Man’s identity, Stark refused to comment. However, he did admit that the rumors about Iron Man being his bodyguard were false.

“Although IM came to Afghanistan for me, it was because he’s was a good friend and not because he was being paid as some rumors have suggested. Also, any and all rumors that I created the suit or bots are not only untrue, but also super insulting. The suit is a work of art straight from IM's genius mind and he deserves all the praise for it.”

Of course, people picked up on the “good friend” comment when it comes to trying to figure out the man behind the suit. A theory that Col. Rhodes was Iron Man seemed the most likely as he is close to Stark, headed the search and rescue unit, and graduated MIT with degrees in engineering and physics. However, as some have pointed out, there are photos and videos showing Rhodes with Stark and Potts during the fight between Stane and Iron Man.

That’s it for the past, but what about the future?

For Iron Man’s future, it seems like he’s going to be working with the US military to track down all the dirty SI weapons. For little Stark, things are still up in the air.

Since his legal guardian is out of the picture and he has no living relatives, there is some debate on where he’ll go. Both Rhodes and Potts are trying to get custody. I’ve covered the good on Rhodes, though I should point out his position as SI’s military liaison does put him in an awkward place. Potts is in a similar position as she’s currently Stark’s employee. That said, there’s no denying Potts knows how to take care of him as she basically became his nanny after Stane took control and shifted her from her former position (the PA to the CEO) to being Stark’s PA and _minder_ , which basically means she took care of the paperwork aspect of his job, made sure he was on time for appointments, got him to eat and go to bed, kept him out of trouble, and other such things his legal guardian should have been doing instead of plotting to kill a nine-year-old.

She’s also clearly fond of the kid. There are pictures all over of her and the kid together and even at her most scolding she never really seems to be angry with him (such as in these pictures from a gala where Stark apparently decided to set off a CONTROLLED EXPLOSION!?!?! “For some entertainment”! And apparently this is typical behavior? No one’s ever been hurt, but seriously kid?). In fact, she’s often caught indulging in his more playful mischief (such as these pics that show the two of them dancing at the recent Firefighter's Family Fund benefit where Stark apparently gate-crashed his own party).

We also know she has no fear telling off her boss no matter what considering we’ve got multiple sources to prove that the reason the woman got her job in the first place was because she -- and I’m not kidding here -- forced her way into Howard Stark’s office back when she was just a financial jocky to make him correct an error he’d made on some paperwork. She’d earned a face-full of pepper spray, a job, and a nickname for her bravery, the last courtesy of Tony Stark himself.

Well, sweet CamComs, as much as I’d love to keep talking about this, unfortunately, that’s all I got for now. I’ll be keeping a close eye on Iron Man and Stark (because there’s zero chance that kid won’t get caught up in something again. Heck, maybe he’ll even build his own suit and become the hero’s sidekick. Seems right up the kid’s alley) and keep you updated, but unless something else happens, I’ll be back to my usual content on Tuesday.

Subscribe, like, and share, CamComs! Until next time, be the hero you want to see in the world!

* * *

**Iron Tweet**

By Ryan Prince - November 12, 2011

Does the mysterious superhero Iron Man have a Twitter? It would seem so!

Two days ago, @1r0n_M4n opened with the name 0111 01 1011. At first glance, one might think it was just a fan account, but the accounts first Tweet -- “Is this how I do it @ Tony?” \-- was not only liked by Tony Stark, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, and Col. James Rhodes, but Stark also replied to it with “Yeah, but you actually have to use my thing, @1r0n_M4n”. Rhodes followed suit with “Was Iron Man spelled out normally seriously taken already?” and Potts responded with “Yes, but @1r0n_M4n wanted it spelled like that to begin with.” By that point, many had taken notice of the account and it only increased when the account became verified late last night.

While the account has since been flooded with questions about the hero and suit, none have been answered. However, when someone jokingly asked for help with a math homework problem, Iron Man responded with a picture of the problem worked out. This began a slew of people asking for Iron Man’s help with their varying homework problems until Potts spoke up with “@1r0n_M4n you can’t just do people’s homework for them. They need to learn how to do it themselves.” Iron Man immediately apologized and afterward only responded to such tweets with links to varying sites that proved to have useful information for whatever the problem might be. While most gave up afterward, some --usually college-age -- continued to request assistance with grateful thanks afterward.

The account currently has 500k+ followers and growing, but only follows six accounts. Stark, Potts, and Rhodes are obvious, but people have become curious over the other three: @GirlFriday, @Uuuuuuuuuu, and @DUM_E.

@GirlFriday (named F.R.I.D.A.Y.) appears to be a graphic artist. The account boasts no personal tweets, but many designs have been posted, some of which are said to have been sold to different companies. A few Stark Industries logos have even been found on the site, including the current one.

@Uuuuuuuuuu’s (named U) account consists entirely of retweeted music videos with genres ranging from classical to rap with the only comments being a sad or happy emoji for each to apparently give the account owner’s approval or disapproval.

@DUM_E (named Butterfingers) is a more wildcard account. It mostly consists of retweeted recipes and cooking videos, but there are also links to recipes on what appears to be @DUM_E’s own personal cookbook website as well as original cooking videos featuring far less appetizing mixtures (such as this one which features what appears to be motor oil being blended with strawberries, a banana, and almond milk). This seems to be the most curious account though as it is the only one with personal comments, though they are all coded in an odd mix of binary and morse code. Most of the comments either review recipes they’ve tried out or complain of annoying brothers and sisters without giving any names, but that’s not the curious part.

You see, those that put in the effort to decode @DUM_E’s comments realized that the same code was used for @1r0n_M4n’s name. Translated it reads Jay. Although that’s not much to go on, it is more than we had before. That’s not all though, because people have compared pictures from Stark’s workshop to screenshots from @DUM_E’s videos and website to show that the videos were filmed at the kitchenette in the lab. This has led some to believe the account might be a “shitpost” account of Stark’s, though others have argued that the comments about siblings wouldn’t make sense for him. When questioned, @DUM_E responded with a pair of tweets that, when translated, read, “Tony could not make good food like me.” and “If I didn’t make him food and bring it to him, he’d never eat.”

Before anyone else could respond, @1r0n_M4n added, “The recipes in @DUM_E’s videos are his more experimental ones and @TStark rarely partakes in them. @DUM_E usually feeds him the recipes from his site.”

Stark’s Twitter was immediately bombarded with questions of which of the video recipes fell into the “rarely” column, which Stark refused to reply to. Rhodes, however, posted a none too subtle tweet a short time later about how Tony and he agreed motor oil tasted better with bananas than chocolate.

Who could these mystery accounts belong to and how are they connected to Stark and Iron Man? How are Iron Man and Stark connected in the first place? Could these mystery accounts be the key? How many times has Stark eaten motor oil? Time will tell.

[Subscribe] to Bolts&Blogs for the most up to date information from the world of technology and feel free to join the discussion down below!


	2. Iron Man 2

**From One Court to Another**

By Callum Killough - April 28, 2012

After six months, the adoption case for child genius and millionaire Tony Stark has finally finalized with United States Air Force Colonel James Rhodes and newly appointed Stark Industries Chief Executive Officer Virginia Potts gaining joint custody. When questioned at the press conference following the hearing, all three were pleased, though Stark once more bemoaned his failed emancipation.

For those unaware, five months ago Stark put in a request to become an emancipated minor despite being only ten. He used both his incredible intelligence and his work with Stark Industries as evidence that he was capable of functioning as an adult and should be excluded from the usual minimum age requirements. However, after long deliberation, the courts had decided not to grant him the exclusion, and therefore his emancipation.

In answer to a question about housing, Rhodes stated that Stark is currently staying with Potts until construction of Stark Tower completes in July, at which point all three will be moving into the penthouse there so that Potts and Stark can be on hand to set up the new headquarters and Rhodes can be near his latest assignment.

When one reporter questioned what “compensation” the courts had granted Potts and Rhodes “for their troubles,” Stark cut over Potts to remind everyone that she and Rhodes had turned down any subsidy or similar months earlier as their combined incomes were more than enough to care for the three’s needs and any of his more expensive endeavors (both personal and Stark Industries related) were financed by his monitored trust fund and private accounts. He then proceeded to refer to the reporter as something that can not be repeated to the admonishments of both Potts and Rhodes.

The conference ended shortly after and Potts was spotted lecturing Stark as they were escorted to their car, which Stark merely shrugged off with, “If they’re going to keep calling you and Rhodey gold-diggers, then they deserve it.”

Potts responded with, “Not on camera they don’t. Does Jocasta need to help you review the approved word list again?”

While Stark’s answer was unheard, he reportedly had a look of terror on his face as the door to the car was closed.

Though not confirmed, the Jocasta mentioned is believed to be one of the interns on the newly instated Stark Industries social media team who is credited with many of the photographs and videos on their Twitter and Instagram, including a video of the press conference which can be found  here.

It seems that Stark is going from one court to another though as an inside source has let it be known that Potts and Stark arrived at the airport afterward to board their flight to New York to attend tomorrow’s opening ceremonies for the Stark Exo, only for Stark to be served with a subpoena stating he is to appear at a hearing for the Senate Armed Services Committee regarding Iron Man in D.C. the morning after the ceremonies.

It hasn’t been confirmed as of yet, but it can be assumed that Iron Man will likely be receiving one as well via his military liaison United States Air Force Major Monica Rambeau.

While the full purpose of the hearing hasn’t been revealed, it is speculated that the committee intends to force Iron Man to turn his suit over to the government. An anonymous source on the committee had this to say:

“While I can’t say for certain that is what the hearing is about, I will say that such an idea would be a hard sell indeed. While most on the committee think the suit should be in the hands of the military instead of a civilian, [Pennsylvania State Senator Gary] Stern in particular, they’d face a lot of backlash for pushing the topic. And I don’t just mean from Iron Man’s civilian fans.

“Many active servicemen and women — as well as their families and some veterans — have gotten behind the inventor thanks to some of the joint missions he has been a part of. Especially those in the know about rescue missions that never would have gotten off the ground without Iron Man’s assistance due to the danger involved for the rescue team. While I’m sure none of them would say no to a suit of their own, Rhodes, Rambeau, and [United States Air Force Brigadier General Glenn] Talbot won’t be the only ones up in arms if Iron Man retracts his help for fear that someone’s going to take his private property.

“Of course, that’s assuming the committee is even brave enough to go up against the cutthroat team Potts and Stark have proven themselves to be these past months in the first place.”

Subscribe to Celebtial Weekly for the latest and greatest celebrity gossip!!!!

* * *

**An Excerpt From the Transcription of the Senate Armed Services Committee Hearing on Iron Man (April 30, 2012)**

**Senator Stern:** Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?

**Iron Man:** I do not.

**Stern:** You do not?

**Tony Stark:** He doesn’t. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon.

**Stern:** The Iron Man weapon.

**IM:** My device does not fit that description.

**Stern:** Well… How would you describe it?

**IM:** I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.

**Stern:** As?

**Stark:** It’s a high-tech prosthesis. That is… That is… That’s actually the most apt description I can make of it.

**Stern:** It’s a weapon. It’s a weapon, Mr. Stark. I hate to inform you, it’s a weapon.

**Stark:** Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen…

**Stern:** My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America.

**Stark:** Well, you can forget it.

**IM:** Sir, with all due respect, I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself.

**Stark:** Which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you’re in. You can’t have it.

**Stern:** Look, I’m no expert…

**Stark:** In prostitution? Of course not. You’re a senator. Come on.

**Virginia Potts:** Tony, enough.

**Stern:** I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.

**Stark:** Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.

**Potts:** Tony.

**Justin Hammer:** Absolutely. I’m no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your grandpa. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, this… Iron Man -- this unknown person -- has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it, without even letting us know his face or name. With only the reassurances of a few handpicked people, including a ten-year-old child.

**Stark:** I’m the smartest person in this room and we all know it.

**Hammer:** I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Iron Man will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America.

**Stern:** That is well said, Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Major Monica Rambeau to the chamber.

**Stark:** Spectrum? What?

[Major Rambeau enters the court]

**Potts:** Tony, stay here.

**Stark:** Hey, Ramsey. I didn’t expect to see you here.

**Rambeau:** Sit down, kid.

**IM:** Major.

**Rambeau:** Deckard.

**Stern:** I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Major Rambeau, Colonel Rhodes, and Brigadier General Talbot. And, Major, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?

**Rambeau:** You’re asking me to read a portion of a highly detailed report, Senator?

**Stern:** Yes, ma’am.

**Rambeau:** I was told I’d be giving a full testimony.

**Stern:** I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read…

**Rambeau:** Just to be clear, you do realize that one portion of a report -- out of context and without the full summary of the findings -- does n-

**Stern:** Just read it, Major. I do. Thank you.

**Rambeau:** Alright. “As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.” Colonel Rhodes did, however, go on to say that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities and that it would be in our interest to fold him into the existing chain of command, Senator.

**Stern:** That’s enough. That’s enough, Major. That’s enough.

**IM:** I appreciate the offer, but I am not sure I meet the requirements of armed service without the suit.

**Stark:** I’m sure he’d consider Secretary of Defence if you ask nicely.

**IM:** I would not.

**Stark:** We can amend the hours a little bit, buddy.

**Stern:** I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report.

**Rambeau:** I think it may be too soon to allow these images to reach the general public, sir.

**Stern:** With all due respect, Major, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful.

**Rambeau:** Bring up the images.

[Images located within file srcw35475]

**Rambeau:** Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Iron Man’s suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational.

**Stark:** Hold on a second, Ramsey. Let me see something here.

[Uncataloged videos appeared onscreen.]

**Stark:** Oh boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on.

**Stern:** What is he doing?

**Tony:** If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that’s North Korea.

[Uncataloged video 1: A large mechanical suit takes two steps then falls over, firing upon a crowd of onlookers as they scream and flee.]

**Stern:** Can you turn that off? Take it off.

**Stark:** Iran.

[Uncataloged video 2: A large flying suit spirals out of control.]

**Stark:** No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game? Justin, you’re on TV. Focus up.

[Uncataloged video 3: Justin Hammer is seen communicating with someone in a human-sized suit just before the suit twists nearly one hundred and eighty degrees at the waist. Its pilot immediately screams then falls silent.]

**Stark:** Wow. Yeah, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty.

**Hammer:** I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived.

**Stern:** I think we’re done is the point that he’s making. I don’t think there’s any reason…

**Stark:** The point is, you’re welcome, I guess. No need to thank IM, really.

**Stern:** For what?

**Stark:** Because he’s your nuclear deterrent. It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want his property? You can’t have it. But he did you a big favor. He’s successfully privatized world peace. What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these [redacted]!

**Potts:** Tony, enough!

* * *

**Operation Robin: Second Report**

Acting Agent:  **[redacted]**

Date:  **[redacted]**

Contact with the target has been made, but a problem has arisen as it would appear he has already found a new personal assistant.

I arrived at the target’s off-site lab on an errand to fill out paperwork and was greeted by a man (Japanese, late twenties, unseen) over an intercom. He checked my identity then allowed me in. When I walked in, the target was playing a game on a holographic screen while speaking to a woman (Irish, early thirties, unseen) over speakerphone as a pair of robots (little more than arms on wheels) cleaned. When I informed him of what I was there for he closed his game and spun the desk chair around to face me with a curious expression. When I attempted to hand him the paperwork, he frowned and moved away from the files.

That was when one of the robots rushed over in a flurry of beeps. It took the paperwork from my hand and dropped it into the target’s lap before rolling off back to the counter it had been wiping down.

“ **[Redacted]** does not like to be handed things,” the man’s voice from the door responded.

I reminded the target that the information we needed to discuss was confidential and as such no one should listen in, but he waved it off saying there was no one listening that couldn’t hear. When I reminded him he was still on a call and that the man who had allowed me in was obviously listening, he said the woman -- he called her  **[redacted]** \-- was his new personal assistant and minder and the man -- he called him  **[redacted]** \-- was in charge of security for the lab and was required by  **[redacted]** to keep an eye on the target whenever he was there for safety reasons, as such both were cleared for any information that he was privy to.

Due to the target’s dislike of paperwork, we finished quickly after that. In a successful attempt to stay longer to observe the target, I goaded his infamous ego by complimenting the robots and asking how they worked. Although he didn’t go into any details about how they actually functioned, he explained that they were designed to assist him. He had clear pride for his work in his eyes as he spoke of them, though he often spoke of how they messed up, especially one in particular which he repeatedly referred to as an idiot with humor in his eyes like he was telling me an inside joke. When I asked why he did not just reprogram them as “surely someone with your intelligence could make them better,” he immediately closed up and dismissed me soon after. As I left, I heard him tell them that they were “perfect just as you are, don’t listen to the mean lady.”

Initial assessment of target: Despite his intellect, he is far too immature at this point, with the propensity to boredom and anger that that pertains. He is a narcissist, takes to any criticism with denial and treats his creations as extensions of himself to be coddled and praised.

I have attempted to find more information on  **[redacted]** and  **[redacted]** , but their employee files are encrypted. I confirmed that the bug  **[redacted]** placed on the target’s servers was lost during his move so I could not access the files using that backdoor. As those are the only names the target proved and I can not be sure if they are even real names given the target’s fondness for pseudonyms, I am unable to investigate further at this time. I believe it is likely that the  **[redacted]** the subject is connected to on Twitter is likely this woman, though I cannot confirm.

I will continue to investigate as much as possible without blowing my cover and await further orders.

* * *

**Disaster at the Grand Prix**

By Gisèle Favager - Translated by Valentin Paquet - 24 May 2012

The start of the Grand Prix De Monaco was delayed today when an unknown Russian man attacked American engineering prodigy Tony Stark.

Stark had come to Monte Carlo for the race with his adoptive mother Virginia Potts, but snuck away from her and their bodyguard after making a quick appearance at the VIP clubhouse to talk shop with the Stark Industries pit team.

He was reportedly in a playful debate with the team’s leader when the assailant, disguised as a Grand Prix mechanic, attacked the boy. He grabbed him and threw him into the road before using a weapon described as a pair of electrified whips connected to a chest harness power source.

Stark scrambled away from his assailant, barely managing to dodge the whips as he gave a sharp whistle. According to witnesses, the whistle caused the backpack he had brought down to the pit to unfold into a mechanical hound, which quickly scanned the area before running at the assailant. It leaped onto his back and bit into his shoulder. The man tried to remove it for only a moment before he collapsed to the ground in a jerking fit.

“Stun gun fangs,” Potts explained during a short public statement after the man had been taken away by the authorities. She continued on to say that the Digitally Operated Guarding and Guiding Individualized Entity -- or D.O.G.G.I.E. as Stark insisted -- is a prototype assistance drone modeled after service dogs that Stark Industries is currently working on.

“It is not currently available for production due to the current operating system being too specifically designed, though Stark Industries is collaborating with doctors specializing in neurology, cardiology, and psychology to ensure [the Digitally Operated Guarding and Guiding Individualized Entity] will be able to calibrate properly to its user. Further information will be disclosed once a release date has been set.”

Shortly after the incident, an American senator by the name of Stern appeared on television to make a public statement. However, what was assumed to be sympathies and concern over the wellbeing of his young countryman turned out to be an excuse to besmirch Iron Man. Stern attempted to discredit the inventor’s main defense that had been given at the hearing last month stating no one else had technology like the Iron Man armor and wouldn’t for at least five to ten years, as stated by Stark himself, by using the assailant’s weapon as proof that the technology did exist elsewhere.

Stark quickly took to Twitter with a retort.

“Hey intern that runs the @SenSternOfficial twitter, did your boss really just compare a suit of armor that can shrug off shots from a tank to a pair of whips that got their butt kicked by my dog?”

Who this man is and why he attacked Stark is as of yet unknown.

* * *

Amalia Riviera - (818) 375-8465 ext 8736 - AmRiviera@StarkI.com

May 30th, 2012

Natalie Rushman   
Notary   
Stark Industries   
Los Angeles Headquarters

Dear Ms. Rushman,

I regret to inform you that your employment at Stark Industries has been terminated, effective immediately.

This has come to pass for the following reasons:

  * Breach of contract
  * Corporate espionage
  * Misrepresentation of self in application



This decision is not reversible.

In accordance with your contract, all employee benefits have been revoked as of the sending of this letter. Your final paycheck will be withheld until the full investigation is completed and it is determined no further actions are necessary. Should it be determined that the matter must be taken to court, your final paycheck may be held indefinitely pending the court’s decision.

You have one hour from the time you receive this letter to vacate the premises. Should you remain, security will escort you out and trespassing charges will be issued. Any personal items remaining on the premises at the time of your departure will be gathered and delivered to your residence on file within seven to ten business days at the company’s expense.

It is requested that you turn over any company property you possess to human resources before you leave. This includes your company-issued laptop, cellphone, and badge. You will be fined for any company property not returned within forty-eight hours of receiving this message.

Please keep in mind the non-disclosure and non-solicitation agreements you have signed. Should you have any questions regarding the agreements, your termination, or the investigation, please contact the Former Employees sector of Human Resources at (818) 375-8465 ext. 5731.

Sincerely,

Amalia Riviera   
Human Resources   
Stark Industries   
Los Angeles Headquarters

Addendum:

Agent Romanoff,

Please inform your director that if he wishes to communicate with me, he need only utilize the number provided to him. This is your final warning. Any other incursions into the young sir’s privacy will be met with the harshest legal actions available.

Thank you for your time,

Iron Man

* * *

**Iron Man 2.0**

By CamicsComics - May 29, 2012

Hey there CamComs! I was woken up far too early this morning by my friend texting me and I’m not even mad.

Why?

Because she texted me a link to a tweet Tony Stark made at three A.M. this morning.

“@1r0n_M4n is doing some spring cleaning and giving away some old clothes. Think this will fit @ColRhodey?”

The tweet came alongside a pic of a silver Iron Man gauntlet engraved with  _ Mark II. _

Col Rhodes replied with  “You’ve got no one to blame but yourself if Talbot sees this before his announcement and he bans you from any more meetings.” While Potts only said,  “You’re grounded.”

Does this mean what I think it does? Could we soon have another Iron Man flying around?

So many have tweeted at IM asking for more info that #MarkII is trending, but he’s been silent all day except for a picture of Stark getting chewed out by Potts with the caption,  “Happy Birthday, @TStark!!! 🎂”

I can’t wait to see what happens. And hopefully BGen Talbot doesn’t hear about this so Stark can keep giving us this quality content.

Happy B-Day you crazy eleven-year-old!!!!

Subscribe, like, and share, CamComs! Until next time, be the hero you want to see in the world!

* * *

From: Cordon_Teresa385@IUPAC.com

To: SmartestNtheRoom@StarkI.com

Subject: Re: Proposal for new element name - Anthony Stark

Dear Mr. Stark,

On behalf of the International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry, I would like to congratulate you on your accomplishment. However, I regret to inform you that your proposal to name your new element “Badassium” has been denied.

This decision was based on the vulgar nature of the proposed name.

We would be pleased to review a second, more appropriate, choice of name at your earliest convenience.

Best wishes,

Teresa Cordon   
International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry Representative

* * *

**Stark Under Surveillance**

By Sabrina Blake - June 10, 2012

It’s well known that superhero Iron Man and kid genius Tony Stark have been connected since the very beginning, but so far there’s only been talk about the good things that come from it. Not anymore though as yesterday just might have given us a peek at the dark underbelly of this beast.

At around five in the afternoon, Stark broke the two-week-long media silence he’s been under since the attack on the Stark Expo to tweet,  “TFW you finally duck out of the lecture on trying to slip inappropriate language into new element names, only for the director of New Age HYDRA to burst in complaining about how his spy got fired from your company for being a spy #FirstWorldProblems” . The tweet had been taken down in under ten minutes, but plenty had seen it by then. Screenshots and questions have flooded the internet, to no answer from Stark, Iron Man, or their people.

Someone’s giving us information, though, as an unknown person sent various news organizations a digital folder of information labeled  _ The Aegis Files. _ The folder included a picture of a dark-skinned man with an eyepatch being escorted out of a building by Stark Industries security and a furious Col Rhodes alongside a slightly redacted report on the incident. All the personal information had been removed, though it did show that whoever the man was, he was taken in by the police before being turned over to a redacted organization. It’s assumed this man is likely the HYDRA director Stark mentioned giving the timing. Also included in the folder was a Stark Industries employee file. It was similarly redacted, though the woman’s photo was still there, revealing her to be a caucasian woman with auburn hair. She’s believed to be the spy as the file states she was fired due to corporate espionage.

Who are these people? These Aegis Agents, so to speak? What do they want with Stark? Where else have they infiltrated? How accurate is the comparison to the old Nazi intelligence organization? How is Iron Man connected?

Hopefully, we’ll hear more soon.

Subscribe to Celebtial Weekly for the latest and greatest celebrity gossip!!!!


End file.
